Princesa Perdida
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Viñeta.- ¿Y sí se conocieron mucho antes? Él es débil ante las lágrimas de la pequeña princesa, ella sólo desea regresar a casa y él se encargará de hacerlo. El primer encuentro entre los pequeños Marvelous y Ahim.


**DISCLAIMER:** Gokaiger y la imagen utilizada como portada no me pertenecen en lo absoluto. Créditos a sus creadores respectivos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRINCESA PERDIDA**

 **.**

 **.**

― ¡Por favor! ¡Oye! ¡Deja de llorar! ― Suplicaba por milésima vez el pequeño chico de cabello alborotado, mirando desesperado a esa pequeña niña de vestido rosado, la cual efectivamente no dejaba de soltar lágrimas.

¿Cómo demonios había terminado en esta situación?

Eso le pasaba por andar de curioso y andar explorando terrenos de la realeza. Donde estrictamente tenía prohibido el acceso.

― _De seguro me cortarán la cabeza_ ― Pensó con cierto temor girando su cabeza para ambos lados, tratando de no ser descubierto.

Es un chiquillo de no más de 12 años ¿Por qué esos pensamientos?

Muy simple, es un niño que ha sufrido bastante en el pasado, es normal su actitud un tanto "rebelde". En conclusión, que le quieran cortar la cabeza es un hecho que vive a diario.

La pequeña niña ahora soltaba pequeños sollozos. ― Estoy perdida… ― Hipó, aferrándose fuertemente a la gabardina oscura de él.

Marvelous. Como le decían al chiquillo, suspiró. ― ¿Por eso es que lloras? ― Interrogó.

Ella lo miró con esos ojos vidriosos. ― ¿Qué pasará si no me encuentran? ―

El niño rascó su nuca. ― Bueno, eso será difícil, te has ocultado en un laberinto lleno de rosas… eso es un gran camuflaje ― Comentó pensativo.

― ¿Eh? ― Pidió la niña sin entender.

― Me gusta tu vestido ― Explicó él. Ella sonrió tímidamente. ― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― Interrogó, pensando en que ya había logrado calmarla.

Ella se alejó un poco e hizo una reverencia. ― Soy Ahim de Famille… La princesa de este reino ― Se presentó con una sonrisa tímida.

El niño sonrió ― Marvelous, un gusto princesa ― Saludó.

De pronto, un sonido proveniente de los arbustos con flores rosas, los alertó. Por instinto, la princesa se pegó a niño, y empezó a sollozar nuevamente.

Marvelous, sentía todo su cuerpo como gelatina. No es que le molestara la cercanía de la niña, simplemente no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico. Sentía que empezaba a sudar, así que tuvo que hacer lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza de la pequeña princesa.

― Todo estará bien… De seguro son los guardias que te están buscando ― Le dijo, en un intento por tranquilizarla nuevamente.

― ¿Y si no son? ― Debatió ella. ― Yo sólo quería unas flores ― Explicó con la vocecilla ligeramente ahogada.

Marvelous resopló. Se acercó al matorral y arrancó unas flores y se volvió a ella. ― Toma, aquí hay flores ― Le tendió el pequeño ramo. Por alguna razón, le preocupaba el mantenerla contenta.

Dudosa aceptó las flores. ― Tu mano… está sangrando ― Le dijo, señalando la palma de él. Seguramente se había rasgado por las diminutas espinas de los rosales.

― Oh, estaré bien ― Le dijo, tratando de actuar relajado.

De entre su vestido, Ahim sacó un pañuelo blanco. ― En los cuentos siempre dicen que cuando eres rescatada por tu príncipe, debes de darle un pañuelo como muestra de agradecimiento ― Se acercó a él y empezó a amarrar la fina tela a la mano de él. ― Pero ahora creo que lo necesitas para esto ―

― Gracias… ― Musitó él perdido en el vendaje. La miró de nuevo. ― Vamos, te regresaré a tu casa ― Ofreció.

Ella asintió sintiéndose mucho mejor.

Ambos siguieron aquel sendero, que conducía al castillo.

 **.**

 **.**

― ¡Ahim! ¿Estás bien? ―

― Otou-san, Okaa-san ― Musitó la princesa, al sentir a sus padres abrazarla con fuerza. ― Estoy bien… Lamento haber salido sin avisar ―

Los reyes de Famille rompieron el abrazo.

― Lo importante es que estás aquí… sana y salva ― Dijo el Rey con una sonrisa.

― ¿Y esas flores? ― Cuestionó la Reina con curiosidad.

Ahim se sonrojó y abrazó las flores a su cuerpo.

El mayordomo apareció por un lado. ― Lo mejor será ponerlas en agua mi Princesa ― Sugirió.

La susodicha asintió, corriendo junto al mayordomo para colocar ese ramo en un florero.

Afuera, trepado en un árbol. El pequeño Marvelous observaba aquella escena. Se volvió al vendaje de su mano y sonrió. ― Valió la pena ― Musitó para sí. ― Nos vemos Princesa ― Susurró al viento, antes de brincar y desaparecer de ahí rápidamente.

 **N/A:** ¡Hey! Hace tiempo que guardé ese Fan Art y moría de ganas por escribir algo basado en él, y por fin aquí está. Espero hayan disfrutado de él.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
